(Dont) Come Back
by LissieLoo
Summary: The zombie apocalypse has been hard, losing family and friends alike. Jazma Trasy, Elissa Rathjen and Jessica Mills find them selves amongst a group of survivors from Atlanta and the surrounding areas and all hell breaks loose. Glenn/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I'm back again and I know, I know I am posting to many story's and I won't end up updating them but I will I promise. This is a rewrite of my original walking dead story 'Finding Home' I hope it's better than the first. I would love feedback, so please, please leave a review :D**

**I don't own anything all characters that are not a part of the original plot are based on real people and should be treated as such. I want to hear no hate about Elissa, Jazma or Jessica because then you will be slandering real people.**

Dark and tortured cries could be heard as Jessica scavenged through a stained mahogany cabinet, her dark curls falling in front of her face. Once she had found the supply's that were needed the young girl no older than twenty made her way back through the building. Her small frame made is easier to weave in and out of the collapsed buildings and air ducts. Jessica stuck her head through the door way her bright leaf green eyes shining through the darkness that the moon failed to diminish. Jessica smiled at the sight of her friends; Elissa Rathjen with her long brown hair haphazardly pulled into a bun with stands falling around her face and scrapes across her ocean blue eyes, Jazma Trasy her long dyed blond hair with dark brown roots showing was pulled back into a pony tail with the remainder of her fringe falling in front of her ever changing eyes.

"We need to go get James" Jazma called before climbing into the front passenger seat of the black four door jeep wrangler that they had acquired. Elissa jumped into the front seat and started the car while Jessica ran and climbed into the back seat next to Jazma. The engine roared as they drove down a décolleté ally way and pulled up next to a gas station where James Trasy stood waiting for the three girls to arrive. The older boy climbed into the car and glared at Elissa mumbling something about driving his car. The sun slowly began to rise over the horizon as the car entered Atlanta, the growling and howls grew louder the closer they came towards the crumbling city, the Zombies were active and they wanted to know why. Elissa turned down into the main park of the city; the centre of the road was piled high with walkers, swarming and devouring a horse that lay strewn on the ground. They didn't stop, they didn't want to see another blood fest, they'd seen enough for a lifetime.

"Is that smoke?" Jessica asked leaning over towards the front seat her arm pointing forwards a small pillar of black smoke off in the distance.

"Let's go check it out" Elissa said with a smirk, the car pulled off of the filled city street and onto the highway that led out Atlanta and towards the state prison. The car turned onto a side road that lead towards a quarry and stopped just before driving over towards the black smoke.

"Do we want to do this, anything could be up there" Elissa stated, Jessica and Jazma both agreed that it couldn't hurt to go and see, they didn't even need to leave the car was their reasoning. Elissa nodded and drove up the dirt road taking the hour drive with a grain of salt as anything could be up there. The jeep slowly came to a stop at a camp ground that had been set up in the middle of the quarry; a dozen eyes were constantly staring at the black jeep and its passengers.

"Well this is awkward" Jazma sighed. The three girls and James climbed out of the car and Shane a tall strong man with dark hair and dark eyes walked over to them. Questions began to spout from Shanes mouth as a slender woman with long dark brown hair named Lori also joined in on their conversation. The group introduced themselves Lori and to Shane and the rest of the people who were staying in the campsite; Lori and Shane had allowed the four of them to stay on the condition of shared food and water. Jazma and Elissa were setting up the four person tent that the girls slept in and the two person tent that James slept in, while James and Jess grabbed a sizable amount of the food kept in the back of the jeep and gave it to Shane whom placed it with their food.

"Hello my name is Sophia" a young girl with blond hair named Sophia said bounding up to Jessica. Sophia dragged Jessica and the others around the camp and introduced them to the rest of the people who lived their; First was Sophia's mother Carol a woman with a short pixie haircut and Ed who was a lump of a man with short dark hair, Carl who was the son of Lori he had short brown hair, Sophia also showed them a young thin girl with blond hair named Amy and a lanky frantic looking man named Jim.

"There is also Daryl but he isn't here and Dale he is on the R.V" Sophia said pointing to the old worn man who was perched atop the rested R.V. Dale smiled and waved at the four of them from his perch and then continued to scan the quarry through his binoculars. A loud alarm shot through the quarry causing everyone to spring to action and remain on high alert as a red sports car came zooming along the dirt road to the camp. The sports car parked next to the Jeep that had been moved not moments before, Glenn a young Korean man stepped out. Dale yelled for him to turn it off but Glenn retorted that he didn't know how. Jazma grumbled and walked up to the sports car opened the bonnet and began to fiddle with the engine before ripping a cord out that silenced the car. Glenn laughed and thanked Jazma before introducing himself, she also laughed at him not with him and introduced herself.

"Where are the others Glenn?" Dale asked climbing off the roof of the R.V. before Glenn could answer a van pulled up and a group of people started to pile out of the car. Andrea whom was Amy's older sister, Theodore who calls himself T-Dog who is of an Ethnic descent, a darker skinned woman named Jacqui, Morales who is the husband and father of the other family at the camp and a cop named rick was the last person to climb out of the van, Carl was ecstatic to see Rick and came sprinting towards him calling out 'Dad' as he went, Lori followed suit by calling Rick instead of Dad; Rick whom caught both of them started to cry out of joy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

**Saturday 25****th**** January.**

**Sorry guys about not posting last Saturday but I live in one town and go to a school in another while living with a relative, kinda like boarding school, anyways I got back into the town where I go to school last Saturday and was quite busy.**

**I don't own anything all characters that are not a part of the original plot are based on real people and should be treated as such. I want to hear no hate about Elissa, James, Jazma or Jessica because then you will be slandering real people.**

**And James and Jazma are siblings.**

Shane led Rick around the camp introducing him to everyone and showing Rick the tent that he would be sleeping in which of course was with Lori. Ed had set up the fire for the night while Dale, James and Lori cooked dinner for the group, Jessica had volunteered to watch the children as there may be Zombies lurking in the forest that surrounded the camp. During this Elissa and Jazma spent their time cleaning out the car, Elissa in the boot and Jazma in the back seat; both repeatedly sending handfuls of garbage into the fire pit.

"Jazma look what I found" Elissa called after Jazma had just got back from her third trip to the fire pit. The Dyed blond walked to the back of the car, curiosity intriguing her, Elissa shoved a red bag of brightly coloured Skittles in the younger girls face.

"Oh no way" Jazma exclaimed snatching the sweets out of Elissa's hands, the older girl nodded and smiled.

"we can't just eat them though, how about we save them for something important" Elissa said grabbing the bag back and placing it back where she found it, Jazma nodded and acted like that had never happened.

The group sat around the fire that night talking about their past and their families, sharing happy memories and laughing. The group slowly dwindled down to Glenn, Jazma and Jessica who had also quickly left in retreat for the tent as the night grew colder, leaving Glenn and Jazma alone by the now dead fire. The wind picked up significantly almost knocking Jazma off her chair, Glenn let out a deep chuckle and moved closer to her, Jazma's face flushed red at the sudden movement unsure as how to react. His face was now extremely close to hers and he knew it, Glenn smiled at her before inching his face closer, it took Jazma a second to realise what was going on before she started to lean closer as well.

"What are you two doing" Elissa asked making Jazma and Glenn Jump apart. Elissa doubled over in laughter at the reaction that she had gained, Jazma glared at Elissa and jumped up proceeding to punch the older girl in the arm.

"I just wanted to let you know that Jess is having another nightmare and I need your help to coax her out of it" Elissa sighed making her way back to the tent. Jazma sighed and looked back a Glenn before mouthing a sorry and walking into the tent. Jessica was in the midst of a nightmare which involved the death of her family and her closest friends which had been attacked by the Zombies that their current group called walkers, moans of sorrow and fear fell from her mouth as she tossed and turned in her sleeping bag.

Jazma picked up the water bottle that was lying on top of her sleeping bag, opened the cap and poured the smallest amount onto Jessica's face then shut the bottle and dropped it back onto her bed. Jessica shot up from the shock of the water, the oldest girl looked franticly around the tent before blushing a deep scarlet from the embarrassment. Elissa pulled Jessica into a hug and told her to go back to sleep, Jazma quickly pulled Jessica into a hug and climbed back out of the tent. Jazma sighed to the empty campsite that she came up to after emerging from the tent.

"Is Jess okay?" Glenn asked from behind Jazma making the younger girl jump the turn around and punch him in the arm. Glenn chuckled while Jazma glared at him.

"Jess is fine, this happens a lot" Jazma said sternly, Glenn nodded satisfied with the answer. The two made their way back over to the chairs that lay toppled over near the dead fire pit, picked up the two chairs and sat down and talked about their lives before the infestation and their hobbies and interests. At around midnight Glenn walked Jazma over to her tent, thunder crackled through the skies just as Jazma unzipped the door of the tent.

"Well goodnight" Jazma said turning around to face the Korean boy. The moment Jazma turned around Glenn's lips were on her in a quick kiss before he pulled away just as fast as he had kissed her and walked back to his tent leaving a dumbfounded look on her face in his wake, Jazma shook her head and climbed back into the tent. The next morning Jazma woke up to an empty tent, the sun shining through the thin canvas material of the tent, she groaned and climbed out of her sleeping bag. Once Jazma had changed into jeans and singlet she climbed out of the tent and was instantly met by blinding sunlight. Jazma scanned the campsite quickly trying to avoid the eye contact of a certain Korean and instead ran to two of the three people that she wanted to see Jessica and Elissa.

"What's going on Jaz?" Jessica asked as the youngest girl sprinted towards them, Jazma didn't say a word as she pulled the two girls around the other side of the jeep.

"Glenn kissed me and I don't know what to do" Jazma informed them while peeking over the hood of the jeep.

"You should go talk to him" Elissa said nudging Jazma away from the jeep, the younger girl glared at Elissa. James noticed the odd behaviour that Jazma was portraying and made his way over to the three girls.

"What's going on" James inquired.

"Glenn Kissed Jazma now she is freaking out" Elissa blurted causing Jazma to punch her in the arm. James gain a scowl on his face and without saying a word walked away from the three of them towards the sports car that was currently being stripped. Elissa turned to Jazma and ran off before the younger girl could hit her again; Jessica gave Jazma a sympathetic look and walked over to Elissa who was now talking to Rick and Lori. Jazma looked towards her brother who was talking to Glenn and James did not look happy, not moments after James walked away leaving Glenn standing there awkwardly before taking one last look at the sports car before walking towards the lake. Jazma sighed and walked over to the shinning red car and began to help strip it of its parts as to repair the R.V


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunday 2****nd****, February, 2014 **

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest but I have had a long weekend, I went interstate to a Doctor Who symphony xD but yeah that is also the reason why I am updating on Sunday the second of February, my birthday in 19 days :D**

**Jazma, Elissa, Jessica and James are real people so I don't own them well maybe Elissa because she is me but yeah.**

**I don't own the walking dead or its respected characters.**

Jessica looked over to the youngest girl who was currently examining the engine on the sports car and sighed, Jazma had always been somewhat awkward when it came to guys and now was obviously no exception, Glenn was about to make his way over to the youngest girl before a loud scream erupted through the camp. Lori, Shane, Carol, Jessica, Jazma, Glenn, Elissa, Rick and Dale sprinted into the forest in pursuit of the child who had screamed. Carol and Lori stopped as both Sophia and Carl jump onto their arms. The rest group stopped upon seeing a walker devour a deer that had several arrows sticking out of the side.

The walker snarled ad growled as it devoured the deer's internal organs, blood pooling around its feet. Dale, Shane, Rick, Elissa and Jessica began to attack the walker and slice its head off, the head rolled two feet away from its body before the eyes sprung open and it snarled and growled trying to move itself forwards either towards the dear or the people surrounding it Elissa didn't care as she plunged her knife into the eye killing it permanently. The bush and scrub that lay around them rustled and snapped as heavy footsteps crushed them, the group readied their weapons at the strong chance of whatever was showing up was more than likely a walker. Daryl Dixon a man with dark brown hair and a muscular build walked up to the group, their tense stances' unknown to him as he cursed and hollered at the dead walker and the rotting deer corpse.

Daryl kicked the dead walker several time before explaining how he followed the deer for a mile before shooting it and how he had several squirrels before walking back to camp.

"Merle" Daryl shouts as he brushes passed the other campers, the group close behind him. Dale hesitantly tried to convince Daryl to calm down as his yelling progressed louder and louder. Rick and Shane trotted after the Sothern accented man. A fight broke out between the three of them and ended with Daryl in a head lock while Rick informed Daryl of the situation and the solution which was to go back and retrieve Merle from the rooftop in which he had been left at.

"You are planning on risking your life and for Merle Dixon of all people" Shane exclaimed as both he and Rick walked through the camp. A gruff shout came from Daryl at the sound of Merles name, Jessica walked up to Daryl and began to talk with him while Elissa and Jazma walked with Rick and Shane.

"We want to help" Jazma exclaimed as the two girls trailed after the two men.

"Let us show that we can be useful to the group" Elissa continued, the two girls began to plead their case when Rick interrupted them.

"Look. Thank you for volunteering but this is my fault and I do not want to get anyone else involved" Rick pleaded, the two girls continued to try and pursue rick and Shane when Lori walked up to them. Both Elissa and Jazma slinked away not wanting to be caught in the crossfire, Elissa turned to Jessica who was currently in the middle with a conversation with Daryl which caused Elissa to smile.

"Then let one of us go and help you guys, we want to prove that we are useful for the group" Jazma exclaimed as she quickened her pace to keep up with Rick and Shane as they walked up to the centre of the camp.

"I'll stay, I can help look after the group" Elissa interjected

"Now why would we let a stranger let alone a girl help look after the camp site" Ed sneered waddling over to the conversation.

"Lord knows there only good for cleaning" He continued, Elissa scowled and was about to yell at him before a look form Jazma made her keep her mouth shut.

"Fine" Shane agreed. Glenn, Rick, Morales, Daryl and Jazma left the camp ground in the white truck that still sat parked in the middle of the road leading out of the quarry. Once every one had left Shane led Elissa towards the lake with everyone else so they could look after the goup.


	4. Chapter 4

**11:59 Saturday 15, February.**

**Few I just made Saturday. yay, sorry guys about the late update but this chapter is in two parts and I will post the second part will be posted tomorrow, anyways I hope you like this chapter.**

**Jazma, Jessica, James and Elissa are all based on real people and should be treated as such ( although James wasn't in this one) I don't own any of them except Elissa because she is based roughly off me.**

**I don't own the Walking dead!**

"I'll get you to make sure there are no walkers around here" Shane said as he and Elissa edged towards the lake. Elissa nodded and searched around the quarry while also keeping an eye on the ladies who were washing the clothing.

Jessica jogged down the road towards the quarry with Carl who was in search of Shane. Jessica pointed Shane out to Carl and then walked over to Elissa, the younger girl smiled at Jessica.

"Jazma went with them?" Jessica asked. Elissa nodded and began to explain the situation as to why they both stayed behind and Jazma went. The trees rustled in the small breeze that wafted down into the quarry, the area was quiet until a burst of laughter erupted from the group of women who were washing the clothing for the group.

"I'm going to go and help them" Jessica stated with a smile before running off, Elissa laughed and continued patrol. Elissa observed the scene that played out in front of her ready to join in at any moment, Ed had walked up to the women and began to argue before Andrea threw a shirt at him and he forcibly flung it back at her. Elissa edged closer trying to hear the conversation, she touched the pocket knife that they at her hip. Jessica looked over to Elissa concern flashed in her eyes.

"Carol your coming with me" Ed said grabbing Carols arm and attempting to drag her away.

"She is not going anywhere with you" Andrea called but the sound was muffled by Ed yelling over the top of Andrea, Jessica who was trying to coax Carol away from him and Jacqui before Ed lifted his arm and brought it down on Carols cheek. Elissa has in front of Ed in a matter of second with her pocket knife under his chin; Carol was being consoled by Amy and Jessica. Ed was about ready to slap Elissa, the brunette dug the point to the blade into his chin just enough for a drop of crimson blood to drip down the blade.

"Try it I dare you" Elissa hissed before Shane picked her up by the waist and placed her sitting on the ground three feet away, Shane then turned to Ed and dragged him a couple of meters away from the water before punching him in the jaw causing Ed to topple to the ground. Shane placed his knee on Ed's stomach before rapidly and continuously punching Ed in the jaw and nose.

"If you lay a hand on your wife, daughter or anyone else in the camp I won't stop next time" Shane said before punching Ed once more and walking off. Jessica walked over to Elissa and gave her a sideways glance.

"What on earth was that" Jessica asked grabbing the younger girls arm and pulling her up.

"You saw what he did" Elissa exclaimed as the two walked back up to the camp with the others.

"Yeah but you could have killed him" Jessica reasoned as they made their way to the tent.

"And he probably would have done the same to us if he could. But your right, just he acts like a pig and treats Carol worse" Elissa sighed and climbed into the tent. Jessica let out a breath and walked over to Shane.

"I'm sorry about what Elissa did, that was hot headed of her" Jessica apologized, Shane shook his head.

"I don't think anyone is overly concerned as to what she did, Ed was out of line" Shane defended, Jessica scrunched up her face as if processing her thoughts.

"So she isn't going to get attack by the others for her rash decision?" Jessica asked, Shane nodded his head saying yes, Jessica smiled and walked over to the tent to inform the younger girl.

Jazma plunged her knife into the walkers head before following Rick and Glenn up the stair well and towards the roof top that Merle had been left on top of. Glenn slowed his steps slightly to fall in line with Jazma, He opened his mouth but Jazma flushed red and quickened her pace. Ruck used the bolt cutters and broke the chains and rushed onto the roof top; Merle was nowhere to be found the only remnants were the handcuffs bloodstained and dangling from the pipe and a hand cut from the wrist up. Darryl ran to the centre of the roof top and let out a frustrated cry before kicking the pipes and walls.

"We need to go get the guns, we can't stay up here or well get attacked" Rick sighed, Daryl glared and stomped over.

"We are not leaving my brother, we need to find him" Darryl exclaimed. Rick backed up and walked towards the edge of the building. Walkers stumbled along the desecrated streets, limbs falling off, bloodstained and decaying.

"There are too many geeks what are we going to do" Glenn exclaimed looking over the balcony, he turned to the small group and sighed, a long silence wafted through them before Rick opened his mouth and exclaimed that he had a plan


	5. Chapter 5

**Saturday** **22 February.**

**I was originally going to update yesterday but it was my birthday and I was pretty bummed for most of the day and not really in the mood for story's or anything. I hope you guys like the chapter because it was a Ner to write, as I don't know this part of season one very well, I know the beginning and the end but not the middle basically, so it took me longer than it should have to write the chapter.**

**I don't own Jessica, James or Jazma as they are based off of real people and should be treated like they were real people, I only own Elissa because she is me.**

**I don't own the plot.**

"We aint going without my brother" Daryl yelled aggressively before trying to aim his crossbow at Rick who in turn pulled out a gun and aimed for Daryl's head. Daryl's face softened for a moment before he lowered the cross bow and asked if anyone had a cloth, Glenn pulled a rag out of his back pack and handed it to Daryl who the wrapped the severed hand with the rag.

"The saw blade must have been too dull for the handcuff" Daryl stated absentmindedly before standing up and walking over to Glenn. Glenn grimaced as Daryl shoved the hand into the backpack on Glenn's back. The group proceeded to make their way across the roof following the bloodstains that splattered across the ground.

The group walked down a stair well and into a small abandoned laboratory, the room reeked of mould and chemicals, Jazma lifted the neckline of her shirt and covered her nose trying to drown out the smell, the stench intensifying the closer they drew to the middle of the room where a single Bunsen burner was lit.

"It must have been used to stop the bleeding" Jazma stated turning the burner off.

"Look over here" Glenn exclaimed examining a nearby window that had been broken, Rick moved over to the window and noticed droplets of blood on the glass.

"He must have climbed out and escaped" Rick concluded, Daryl hurried over there to see for himself.

"I'm going after him" Daryl exclaimed and tried to climb out the broken window before Rick pushed him away. Daryl spat insults at Rick as he tried to push Rick away and get to the window.

"We need to get those guns but there are too many walkers down there" Jazma stated pointing to the conglomerate of walkers in the main street. The statement made both Rick and Daryl stop arguing.

"Ill go and get the guns, think about it in a group we're slow but me, by myself I'm faster" Glenn said walking up to Rick and the other two. Rick and Jazma both begin to protest with 'don't be an idiot you can't go by yourself' being repeatedly said by Jazma. Glenn retorted and said that he had a plan figured out and went into depth explaining it

"Jazma you need to talk to me" Glenn exclaimed trying to get the younger girl to even glance at him. Glenn was about to go and retrieve the bag but he wanted to clear the air between himself and Jazma. Unfortunately for him she wasn't having a word of it, she refused to make eye contact or really acknowledge him other than discussing the plan which she was still against.

"Whatever" Glenn huffed walking down the alleyway to retrieve the bag of guns.

Jessica sat on the hood of the jeep and sighed, the campsite had on edge since the incident at the quarry even if they didn't know it themselves. Elissa had been helping the women sort out the clothing while Andrea and Amy fished down in the quarry. Jessica climbed off the hood and went to find Carl, Sophia and the other children who live at the campsite and keep them occupied.

"How long have you guys been in this area for?" Elissa asked Lori who was currently folding one of Shane's shirts.

"A couple of months" Lori said casually, Elissa explained how she, James, Jazma and Jessica had been traveling with a group of their friends before their numbers slowly began to dwindle leaving only the four of them traveling around the Atlanta area as they didn't want to leave the area they called home but also did not want to be near their homes.

"We might not be here much longer, seeing how close that Walker got to us" Lori sighed placing a pile of clothes in a nearby tent. Both Sophia and Carl led Jessica around the camp site while playing a game of Tag with Jessica being constantly it.

"Come and get us" Carl taunted as Jessica chased them towards the quarry a smile beaming on all three of their faces, this had been the first time in a long time that Elissa had seen Jessica smile and laugh so much since their friend James Anderson had died on the first night of the outbreak, Jessica had been heart broken and not quite the same since then.

"Where would we all go? That is if Jess, Jaz, James and I can come as well" Elissa asked not really sure if she wanted the answer she thought she was going to get. Lori smiled softly, her shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Of course you four would be coming with us, there is no way we would leave you here, there aren't enough people left in the world to be leave'n people behind" Lori said with a chuckle before putting the last pile of clothing away and leaving Elissa to ponder through her thoughts and take in what had just been said. Different memory's flooded through Elissa's mind, all the friends they had lost, everything the four of them had been through, the enormous length of time where it was just the four of them and the idea of being with a big group of people made her smile.

"Stop smiling like that you look like an idiot" James said walking up to her snapping her out of the trance she was in. Elissa laughed and punched him in the shoulder.

"Do you think we should stay with this group or continue on, on our own?" James asked leaning on the table that Elissa was standing at.

"We should stay with them, Jessica loves it here and were already making too many friends to leave" Elissa informed him with a small smile permeating her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, this one was a bit late; the episode I wrote this chapter from is one I had only watched once and that wasn't properly either so it took me a lot longer than the others did to write. I know its no excuse aha.**

**I don't own the Walking Dead or its respective characters, I don't own Jessica, Jazma or James as they are based on REAL people and I expect no slandering of their characters for this reason. I only own Elissa because she is basically me.**

Jazma stood in the ally way on the other side of the street away from Daryl with the hope that Glenn would make it back safe. All that surrounded her was silence, not even the walkers were audible. Jazma was getting anxious the suspense setting her on edge until shouting erupted from where Daryl was with Glenn. Jazma sprinted to the alleyway on the opposite side of the building where she came to see Glenn getting taken buy two greasy men with dirty clothing. Jazma didn't have a chance to react before Glenn and the greasy men had disappeared, she turned to Daryl.

"What the Fuck happened" she spat at the older man. Daryl hastily got off the ground and pulled a young man up with him, dragging him back to Rick.

"Where are your friends" Rick asked the young man who was now tied to a chair in the old laboratory. The three of them had being trying to find the location of Glenn for a good ten minutes and Jazma was getting frustrated to the point where Daryl had to hold her back.

"I aint going to tell you" The young man spat his teeth rotting and yellow. Rick groaned in frustration and took several steps back. Jazma turned to Daryl anger blazing in her multi-coloured eyes.

"And I repeat; what the fuck happened?" Jazma spat demanding an explanation this time around. The young man on the chair smirked at this argument, amusement gleamed in his eyes as the three of the squabbled.

"Him and his guys jumped me and Glenn before drag'in him off" Daryl growled glaring at the younger girl. Rick stopped up to the young boy; a look of determination on his face.

"I'll ask again. Where did they take our friend" Rick all but spat in the young man's face before a two word answer made him walk away in annoyance.

"Fuck off" the two words uttered from the young man's mouth, Daryl glared angrily before walking over to Glenn's bag pulling the bandanna clad hand out of it.

"Do you want to see what happened to the last man who pissed me off" Daryl said mock sadistically before showing the severed hand to the young man. The tattooed man screamed and tried to shift the chair away from Daryl, who was currently threating the leg of the young man. Rick pulled Daryl off of the young man and asked once last time for the location of Glenn.

"We just want to know where our friend is and we'll leave ya'll alone" Rick said crouching in front of the young man who sighed and told them everything they need to know. The three of the followed the young man carefully as he silently manoeuvred his way through the city, the stopped in front of a seemingly abandoned building that had been left to nature; vines grew up the wall, the courtyard looked unkempt with giant weeds and dying grass.

"Are you sure your up for this?" Daryl asked Jazma who was currently dragging the gun bag over to a vantage point that they had found, Jazma mumbled a yeah and readied herself into position. Daryl looked to the young man and threatened him with an arrow if he tried anything. Rick led the three of them into the courtyard through a broken exterior window, the young man walked carelessly in while Rick and Daryl both had their weapons to their face while walking slowly behind so they could see what was going on. They walked up to a red wooden door and waited, it opened slowly its creaking echoing through the entire courtyard, a Latino man walked out and began to talk to the young man in Spanish asking him is he was alright and the like.

"Were looking to talk this out" Rick said with his gun pointed at the Latino man, who then pointed out that his men could take down the two of them until Rick gestured to Jazma who was lying on a roof top with a scoped rifle. The Latino man smiled crookedly and spoke to a few of his men who shouted something's and then two man walked onto the roof with then whom had a bag on his head.

"Why don't we make a trade, my man for yours, that seems fair" Rick said with a worried expression, the Latino man shook his head, he explained how he didn't think it was a fair trade because his men had been hurt while trying to retrieve the bag of guns that Rick had dropped and said that if they wanted Glenn back he needed to come back with their boy and the bag of guns.

"you either do that or you come back with your guns loaded and prepared for a fight" the Latino man said walking back inside the building his men soon after, the doors closed slowly the creaking much louder than it had been before until the door shut with a loud bang.

Elissa Rathjen and Jessica Mills were currently lying on the hood of their black jeep staring up at the clouds. The two of them had been up there for quite some time talking about Jazma and the rest of the group and how they were worried about finding Glenn.

"I'm sure they'll be fine" Jessica reasoned to the worried Elissa, the younger girl sighed and nodded climbing off of the car when she noticed that Dale was on the roof looking at the top of a hill and when she looked up their she saw the reason why, dirt was flying through the air.

"Whets going on now" Elissa groaned all she wanted to do was go into the tent and sleep, but she knew she and Jessica had to help every one in the campsite so the two of them went up to Dale


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys, this one was a bit late; like always ahaha. I know my updating is a bit erratic but your twelve is annoying. **

**Okay so more often than not Jazma will say something in Hungarian as the person she is based off of is Hungarian and I thought it would be a cool thing to add and Elissa speaks German as she err I am German and know a word or two.**

**I don't own the Walking Dead or its respective characters, I don't own Jessica, Jazma or James as they are based on REAL people and I expect no slandering of their characters for this reason. I only own Elissa because she is basically me.**

"We are getting Glenn back one way or another" Jazma spat as Daryl was hinting to leaving him behind, the three of them and the tattooed man had made their way to a building near the compound that the people holding Glenn were in.

"You calling G a liar" the tattooed boy asked angrily before Daryl threatened him once again.

"I owe Glenn my life; I would still be stuck in that tank if it weren't for him. I'm going to help him but you two don't need to be here you should head back" Rick sighed running his hand through his hair before turning his attention back to the guns.

"I am helping you get Glenn back" Jazma stated and Daryl reluctantly agreed, Rick nodded and passed a couple of guns to the two of them, much to the protest of the kid with the tattoos. The group slowly made their way back towards the compound this time Daryl was leading the tattooed boy with a gun pressed to his back and a cloth covering his mouth, Jazma was behind them keeping an eye out for any sign of an ambush while rick led them with the bag of guns strapped to his back, once they were close enough Daryl pushed the boy ahead and when the doors opened shoved him inside while the others followed, the men in the compound led them to Guavo, whom did not look impressed, Rick and him began to talk about the guns which ended in Rick cocking the gun and aiming it at Guavo's head.

Not a moment after a old lady speaking Spanish walked into the room and tried to talk to one of them men, her frail body quivering with every step that she took. The old lady turned to Rick and asked him if he was arresting anyone, he said not but he was looking for someone named Glenn, her eyes lit up and she led them through the compound. The compound ended into a secondary but much cleaner courtyard that held several elderly men and women, they were then led into what appeared to be a nursing home, the wall were chipping paint and the carpet was scuffed from the constant shuffling that the old people provided. Ask the bunch of them wandered through the halls various women and a couple men smiled muttered small hellos and went on their way. The old lady led them into a theatre of some kind where a handful of elderly as well as Glenn and another man were surrounding a wheezing old man in wheelchair.

"What going on here" Rick asked his face portraying the anger that was slowly accumulating. Glenn looked at them with a concerned expression on his face.

"An asthma attack" Glenn mumbled before glancing at Daryl and Jazma who stomped over to him.

"hülye" Jazma exclaimed before punching him in the arm and then pulling him into an embrace. Rick mentioned something about ravenous dogs before Glenn pointed out three small dogs that were sitting on faded dog beds next to a chair off to the side of the room. Rick pulled Guavo to the side and their conversation led to the explanation that one of them was a nurse and he was the custodian and everyone else wandered in looking for parents and grandparents and now they were looking after them all.

"They look up to me and I don't know why" Guavo sighed.

"Because the can" Rick stated. Rick divided the guns and gave them a little under half of the guns that were inside the bag and Guavo led them back out of the building.

"Jazma I" Glenn start but Jazma cut him off.

"Well talk when we get back, when we can be alone" Jazma said pointing her head to Rick and Daryl who were walking a mere five feet in front of them. Rick and Daryl stopped abruptly causing Jazma to walk into them and was about to complain until she saw the reason as to why they had stopped, the van was missing"

"Who would steal it" Glenn inquired.

"Daryl" Rick groaned.

"Well how are we going to get back" Jazma asked as they walked up to and exited the gate to where the van was.

"We'll have to walk" Rick sighed walking off towards the quarry with Glenn, Jazma and Daryl hot on his trail. The ground shifted under their slow moving steps, the sky grew dimmer the further out of Atlanta they headed. There was no conversation and no walkers could be heard in the trees of around the buildings.

"This is creepy" Jazma said eyeing the trees, they had been walking for a good two hours and were close to the camp and there had been no signs of walkers.

"Where are all the '_Geeks"_ Glenn asked confusion and worry etched into his voice. Rick opened his moth to give an attempt at an plausible explanation before a scream echoed around them.

"That sounds like Amy" Glenn said before sprinting ahead his gun cocked and read, once the scream had registered the rest of them had done the same and were quickly closing in on the camp. The campsite was overrun with walkers, snarling and gunshots echoed through the camp as Rick quickly handed the guns to a couple of people while everyone else hid inside the RV. The gun shots died out as the last walker fell to the ground in a sickening thud, the only sounds would be heard now were people crying for their lost loved one. Elissa and Jessica both rushed over to Jazma and crushed her in a tight hug.

"So glad you're okay Jaz" Jessica exclaimed hugging tighter after Elissa let go.

"mein gott" Elissa exclaimed looking at the carnage that lay before them.

"This might not be the best time but what did you just say, Jaz spoke in a different language earlier" Glenn asked standing in between Jazma and Elissa, Jessica smiled and walked to over to James.

"I speak German and Jazma speaks Hungarian. She probably called you an idiot or stupid and I said 'my god'" Elissa informed him before walking away.


End file.
